User talk:Fullmetal Renkinjutsushi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Intangibility Cancellation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! DYBAD (talk) 06:55, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like an un-category to me, essentially all the Wiki's pages except the other category pages and the ones dedicated to helping users, so we can easily tell how many power pages there really are. DYBAD (talk) 21:04, May 23, 2016 (UTC) They are all listed alphabetically here, just click on the "next 200" button at the bottom of the page. DYBAD (talk) 23:44, May 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm affraid it is plainly impossible ^ ^; From what I can tell, that's simply the format of category pages. DYBAD (talk) 06:55, June 6, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:29, June 20, 2017 (UTC) https://discord.gg/TSPv72 Why would everything that is mentioned in Applications be explained in Capabilities? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:19, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Just general themes that give good idea what the power does is enough. It's bit of a gut feeling I'm afraid. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:20, October 25, 2017 (UTC) As long as they have all/most of the powers, they are Users. OP/N-OP don't matter. No idea what you mean by city level. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:04, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Basically because every OP has CA by default. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:42, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Red link = not working/no such page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:56, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Which is why I mentioned not working on the message. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:55, December 19, 2017 (UTC) It's divided between common and rare by number of Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:59, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Tree diagram can't manipulate simulations of anything. It can only create them, nothing more. it can't change any simulation, it can only make predictions of things. Changing a simulation is beyond its capabilities.SageM (talk) 06:21, June 3, 2018 (UTC)SageM Name and series aren't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:46, June 3, 2018 (UTC) It happens, just remember to pay attention in the future. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:58, June 3, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. for some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:56, June 12, 2018 (UTC) It's relatively common problem, and just adds empty lines to page. Nothing too bad but since it happens between every section and there's no limit how many times it happens, it starts to show pretty fast. In other words, nothing lethal but it means more work. Other than that it seem to be wikia-code problem no idea what causes it. Seems to be something that doesn't happen in Source (button on top in Edit) but that's about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:57, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Haven't seen that one for quite some time. Not a clue about your questions and needs some serious work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:46, June 16, 2018 (UTC) In every single fight Kakashi has been in he has always been exhausted and taking time to recover his energies. Regardless of the opponent he faces. I am not sure where you got the idea that he is efficient in combat when its obviously not the case. Even in the flashback episodes when he was still a genin and before he got the sharingan this was still the case. Compare the number of energy intensive jutsus he seems to use in each fight and you will see I am telling the truth.SageM (talk) 16:17, July 18, 2018 (UTC)SageM